


Rock, Paper...

by pcwife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Multi, Ok guys hear me out this isn't a shitty reader-insert fic, Reader-Interactive, Sleeping Chanyeol, Sleepy Cuddles, actually to be honest, anyway its v short and v cute, its a nice one - they exist!, the other person could be anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwife/pseuds/pcwife
Summary: Whose turn really is it to cuddle Chanyeol?





	Rock, Paper...

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I wasn't gonna use first person for this but then I thought "What if I write it as a female character but someone wants to read this as if they're Kai? What if they ship ChanKai? What if they want Kai to argue with Baek over sleepy cuddles??" (Can you tell that I ship ChanKai?) So, I didn't want to use pronouns like she or he.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Shhhh!"  
"No, you shut up! That shushing noise was way louder than my sneeze!"  
"Whatever, let's get this over with so I can beat you and get to bed."

Hunched over next to the doorway of a dark room, you were exchanging pissy whispers with the most annoying man in the world - Byun Baekhyun.

He had no reason to be here, in Chanyeol's room, getting in the way of what could have been amazing cuddles, armed with the dumb reason that it was 'his turn'. It wasn't anyone's turn. That's not how it worked! This whole arrangement worked on a strictly first come first served basis.

You had just started to hiss this fact at him when, across the room, Chanyeol made a noise. Both Baek and you froze, peering over your shoulders at the Chanyeol-shaped lump on the bed. After a second of silence, he sniffled, turned over, stuck one leg out of the duvet, and let out a light snore.

“Cotdammit he is so fucking cute” Baek said, sounding pained

You'd have agreed, but you were too busy tearing up and taking a picture of Chanyeol’s sleeping lump to respond. You’d be adding it to your slightly creepy folder of candid Chanyeol pics later.

Once you'd backed a copy up online, you turned to Baek and said "Let's settle this so I can hurry up and find the right filter for this pic."

He nodded, and eyeing each other warily, you both got into position, assuming a defensive stance.

You glared

Baek returned the favor

You both clenched your fists in preparation. 

''Kawi'', he began  
''Bawi'', you whispered  
''BO!'' you both whisper-yelled as you threw your clenched fists out.

He'd gone with paper. 

Triumphant, you raised your hand to your face, fingers out in Chanyeol's signature V sign. 

A look of disappointment flickered across Baek's face as he realized you'd thrown scissors out. 

"Of course I picked scissors, Baek. It's Chanyeol's favourite sign. What kind of trash stan are you? Now get out of his room,“ A slow smile spread across your face, “It's officially MY turn for CUDDLES."


End file.
